


Покинутые места

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega!Bucky, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Referenced Mpreg, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, Перевод на русский|Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Стив подходит к двери гардероба и внезапно слышит рычание, низкое и настороженное. Стив замирает, остро осознав, что на нем только полотенце.– ДЖАРВИС? – зовет он.– Да, сэр? – ровно отзывается ИИ через систему связи.– В шкафу кто-нибудь есть?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Покинутые места

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Places left behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562586) by [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

_«Даже если мы покидаем дом, город, комнату, это вовсе не означает, что эти места покидают нас. Однажды ступив внутрь, мы никогда окончательно не выходим из домов, которые создаем для себя в этом мире. Они следуют за нами, словно тени, пока мы снова не вернемся, они ждут нас в тумане»_  
**Ари Берк** «Дозор Смерти»

Все они уставшие и запыленные. Наташа и Клинт пилотируют джет, пока Брюс спит на откидном сиденье в хвосте, а Стив… Стив меряет шагами пространство между кабиной пилота и шкафчиком для оружия, не в силах стоять спокойно. Адреналин все еще кружит ему голову, как самый лучший дурман. Он выбирает бой своим наркотиком столько, сколько себя помнит. И ни от какой марихуаны нельзя было испытать такого всепоглощающего кайфа.

Миссия была короткой, всего двенадцать часов. Беглая ячейка Гидры с подземной базой, засевшая аккурат в центре Лос-Анджелеса. Когда сработал протокол саморазрушения, пострадали три городских квартала. К счастью, удалось эвакуировать почти всех в радиусе взрыва. После сражения в перевернутой машине обнаружился младенец. Он кричал как резаный. Клинт умело взял его на руки и вручил сходящим с ума родителям у полицейского заграждения. 

– Вы когда-нибудь хотели детей?

Вопрос слетает с губ прежде, чем Стив успевает захлопнуть рот. Он понимает, что ляпнул грубость, еще до того, как Наташа корчит гримасу, будто проглотила лимон, а Клинт не то кашляет, не то смеется. 

– Это не для нас, Кэп, – в конце концов отзывается он. 

Стив, пристыженный и удивленный одновременно, выпаливает:

– Но вы ведь повязаны?

Клинт только мотает головой. 

– Не-а, это не так уж важно. 

Он запрокидывает руки за голову и потягивается до щелчка в плече. 

Стив пытается не показать этого, но он слегка удручен. Связь… важна, по крайней мере так было раньше. Но она все еще важна для него, и он снова чувствует себя старым, отсталым. «Выпавшим из жизни», как выразилась Наташа. Она и не подозревает, насколько верна ее догадка теперь, когда после случившегося в Вашингтоне Баки растворился, как дым на ветру. 

– Простите, – бормочет он. 

Клинт просто с улыбкой отмахивается:

– Ничего страшного, приятель. 

На этом разговор заканчивается. Однако Стив не может выбросить его из головы весь оставшийся полет, пока снимает костюм и броню в дежурке и натягивает спортивные штаны поверх тесного термобелья. 

Не то чтобы он считает, что Клинт и Наташа _должны_ завести детей или повязаться, но было бы неплохо. Если бы вокруг бегали дети. Как в многоквартирном доме, где он жил. Неважно, кому принадлежали дети, за ними все равно приглядывали. Несколько пар глаз следили, чтобы они не попали в неприятности… Им с Баки, правда, это частенько не помогало. 

Они все были одной семьей, связанной не только кровными узами, и, пожалуй, Стив ищет чего-то подобного в Башне, но все не то. И, наверное, никогда тем не будет, тоскливо думает Стив, входя в темную пустую квартиру. 

Жить здесь, в роскоши и изобилии, все еще нелепо. Два раза в неделю приходят уборщики, и Стив до сих пор к ним не привык. Такая трата денег. Он бы и сам мог сделать уборку. В свободное время. Тони в ответ на его возражения просто отмахнулся, как обычно, будто квартира площадью чуть ли не триста квадратных метров – это так, пустяки, самый минимум. Стив постепенно привыкает к ней, пытаясь убедить себя, что теперь это дом, пусть квартира и ощущается чем угодно, но не домом. 

Вот и сейчас все по-прежнему. Через темную гостиную он проходит в большую ванную, где наконец избавляется от термобелья и бросает его в корзину. Корзину тоже регулярно опустошают. Он даже не знает, где в Башне стиральные машины. В квартире их нет, по крайней мере ему так кажется. 

Тянутся долгие спокойные мгновения под горячим душем. Стив позволяет образам кровавого сражения уйти из мыслей, медленно улетучивается и адреналин, словно стекает в сток вместе с шампунем. 

Наскоро обсушившись, он оборачивает вокруг бедер полотенце и через коридор проходит в спальню, не включая свет. Свет ему не нужен: он неплохо видит и в темноте. Едва Стив подходит к двери гардероба, внезапно раздается рычание. Оно низкое и настороженное, и Стив замирает, остро осознав, что на нем только полотенце. 

– ДЖАРВИС? – зовет он. 

– Да, сэр? – ровно отзывается ИИ через систему связи. 

– В шкафу кто-нибудь есть? – спрашивает Стив и тут же понимает, какую глупость ляпнул. 

Ну конечно, там кто-то есть. Кто-то ведь рычит. 

– Да, сэр, есть, – отзывается ДЖАРВИС, и в ответе Стиву слышится укоризненное «Разумеется», которое ИИ снисходительно не сказал вслух. 

Стив глубоко вздыхает, давя раздражение. 

– И ты не подумал, что об этом стоит упомянуть?

– Это обстоятельство не показалось мне особенно важным.

Мог бы и раньше объясниться. 

«Ладно», – думает Стив, вцепившись в полотенце, будто оно чем-то поможет. 

Кто бы ни был там, внутри, он явно сумел каким-то образом обойти протоколы безопасности. Стив делает мысленную пометку известить об этом Тони, как только разберется с незваным гостем. 

Сходив за щитом, он снова приближается к двери гардероба, уже вооруженный. И только у самой двери понимает, что по-прежнему одет в одно полотенце. Что ж, драться голышом ему не впервой, но никому в Башне не стоит знать о весне сорок четвертого в Париже. 

Как только Стив поворачивает дверную ручку, снова раздается напряженное рычание, а затем он улавливает запах немытого омеги. Этот запах ему знаком. По окопам, армейским палаткам и холодной зиме сорок третьего. 

– Баки? – с недоверием и надеждой спрашивает он. 

В ответ снова рычат, на этот раз звук еще пронзительнее. Стив до сих пор не может разобрать ни оттенков звука, ни нюансов запаха. Включив свет, он пробирается глубже в гардероб, за ряд джинсов и рубашек, которые Наташа любит называть «дедушкиными шмотками». 

В углу высится… ну… куча, а в куче сидит Баки. Грязный, растрепанный, все еще во фрагментах боевой униформы, которую он носил на хеликэрриере. Он выглядит ужасно, а воняет с такого близкого расстояния и того хуже. Кажется, в угол гардероба он стащил одеяла, покрывала, подушки и простыни со всей квартиры. 

Он мастерит гнездо, внезапно догадывается Стив, фактически возвращается к моделям инстинктивного поведения. 

Доктор Чо и Сэм предупреждали его, что с Баки, вероятно, случится подобное, что за неимением других вариантов он может обратиться к самым примитивным привычкам своего пола. В докладе доктор Чо также упомянула, что подобный тип поведения описывается в медицинской литературе у жертв пыток. Стив знает, что те немногие здания, которые все еще сохранили комнаты для гнездования, – это больницы. 

Стив медленно опускает щит и прислоняет его к полке с обувью. Все его вещи заполняют едва пятую часть огромного гардероба. 

– Привет, Бак. Помнишь меня? – Стив отчаянно пытается обуздать вспыхнувшую в груди надежду. 

Баки смотрит на него и рычит. Рычание срывается на низкий скулеж. Потом он заворачивается в одеяло и устраивается у стены. По крайней мере, думает Стив, он не выглядит испуганным. Даже если он не узнает Стива, постройка гнезда указывает на некую степень расслабленности, ощущение безопасности. Выбор гардероба сам по себе не вызывает удивления. Сейчас во всех спальнях есть окна. Стиву было очень сложно принять это обстоятельство и научиться с ним жить. Постройка гнезда больше не норма. Маленькие спальни без окон в глубине квартиры вышли из моды. Стали достоянием ушедшей эпохи. Даже когда Стив ездил в Бруклин и ходил смотреть квартиры в доме, выстроенном из коричневого песчаника на рубеже веков, оказалось, что застройщик распорядился пробить окна в спальнях. В конце концов Стив решил остаться в Башне Старка. Какая разница, если он нигде так и не почувствовал себя дома. 

Баки подвывает, и звук побуждает Стива приняться за дело. Все по порядку. Еда. Как в тумане, он размышляет о том, что Баки, должно быть, нужна еда. 

По пути на кухню Стив хватает спортивные штаны и, путаясь в штанинах, на ходу натягивает их в коридоре. Холодильник, как всегда, битком набит, и Стив разглядывает изобилие внутри, пытаясь решить, какая еда подойдет Баки лучше всего. Нужно что-то высококалорийное, но легкое для желудка. 

В конце концов он вытаскивает упаковку порционного сыра и несколько протеиновых батончиков. Они должны подойти и для метаболизма Баки, пока врачи не подберут что-нибудь специально для него. Сунув под мышки пару бутылок воды, Стив возвращается в спальню. 

В его отсутствие Баки как-то умудрился обложиться подушками и теперь лежит в середине на перекрученных одеялах. Стив медленно подбирается к нему на коленях, предлагая свое подношение обеими руками. Баки снова издает этот звук – низкое рычание. Оно эхом отдается у Стива в груди, и, сам того не понимая, он отзывается горловым ворчанием. 

Кажется, он ответил правильно: Баки соскакивает с одеял, хватает еду, разрывает упаковки и осушает бутылку воды меньше чем за десять секунд. Стив обеспокоенно хмурится. Похоже, он умирает от голода. 

Пока Баки уничтожает сыр и батончики, Стив набирает номер доктора Чо. Та поднимает трубку на третьем гудке. 

– Добрый вечер, капитан Роджерс, чем могу помочь?

– Хелен, привет, у меня тут небольшая проблема. Баки… Помнишь, мы о нем говорили?

– Разумеется. Новая зацепка?

– Э-э, не то чтобы. Он… он у меня в шкафу. 

– Прошу прощения?

– Он в моем гардеробе. Кажется, обустраивает гнездо. 

– Что? – следует долгое молчание. – Как он обошел защиту Башни? Как это вообще возможно? Нет, стоп, вы сказали, он строит гнездо?!

– Думаю, да. По крайней мере, все мягкое, что нашлось в квартире, теперь там. 

Слова Стива подтверждает пронзительное рычание, доносящееся из кучи подушек. 

– Постойте, можете заставить его еще раз издать этот звук? – спрашивает Хелен. 

– Эм, – уклончиво отзывается Стив.

В тот же момент, словно по команде, Баки рычит снова. На этот раз даже громче и протяжнее. 

– Интересно, – замечают в трубке. 

Кажется, Хелен уже разговаривает не со Стивом. Молчание сопровождается стуком клавиш. 

– Если он мастерит гнездо, велика вероятность, что скоро начнется течка, – говорит она под аккомпанемент шелеста бумаги. – Звук, который он издает, это что-то вроде призыва. Он пытался на вас напасть? – наконец интересуется Хелен. 

Стив мотает головой, хотя знает, что собеседница его не видит. 

– Нет, только рычит. А еще он ел сыр и протеиновые батончики. 

– Вы его покормили? – в вопросе слышится удивление. 

– Ну да, – отвечает Стив. – Кажется, он был голоден. 

Стоит словам сорваться с языка, Стив понимает, что Баки не просил ни еды, ни питья. Он вообще никак не показывал, что хочет есть. 

– Интересно, – повторяет Хелен.

Но Стив слышит ее словно издалека. Будто голос доносится с расстояния многих километров.  
Баки ворчит и рычит, тихо и безумолчно, а еще ворочается, словно не может удобно устроиться. Стив ощущает внезапный порыв присоединиться к нему, пробраться под простыни, одеяла и броню, вплотную прижаться к его коже. 

Сейчас уже такого не делают. Старомодное понятие гнездового месяца во время течки. Вы берете на работе отпуск, соседи приносят еду. Если все пройдет хорошо, менее чем через год появляется новый ребенок. Стив, пожалуй, скучает по этим тихим негласным традициям, которые уже никто не соблюдает. 

Никто сейчас этим не занимается. Все на таблетках и уколах. Стив считает, что это замечательно. Омеги получили независимость, контроль над собственным телом. Он не дурак и не сексист. Просто чувствует ностальгию, глядя сейчас на Баки. На человека, который тоже знает об этих традициях, что остались лишь в памяти стариков, таких же выпавших из времени, каким Стив себя ощущает. 

Из задумчивости его вырывает голос Хелен. 

– Капитан Роджерс, – а спустя мгновение: – Стив? 

– Да, – отвечает он, не в силах оторвать взгляд от Баки. 

Как он двигается, как смотрит на Стива из-под завесы длинных грязных волос. 

– Я так понимаю, вы собираетесь с ним остаться, так?  
– Ну да, – Стив не уверен, что именно означает этот тон. 

Хелен вздыхает.

– Хорошо. Я передам команде врачей, чтобы на всякий случай оставались начеку. Если понадобится, в медицинском крыле есть помещение для омег в течке. Пожалуйста, позвоните, если что-нибудь изменится. 

– Конечно, – обещает Стив. 

На самом деле он даже не понимает, что именно она подразумевает под «что-нибудь изменится». Но в любом случае черта с два Стив позволит медикам вытащить Баки из гнезда и запереть в какой-то там стерильной комнате. 

Мысль о людях, которые зайдут в квартиру, в эту комнату, принесут с собой запахи и звуки, которые смешаются с запахом и звуками Баки, заставляет его насторожиться. Недолго думая, он проверяет, в порядке ли два пистолета, припрятанные в квартире по настоянию Наташи. Проверяет, есть ли патроны и запасные обоймы. Он до этого не задумывался о пистолетах, но приятно держать их в руках и знать, что он легко расправится с несколькими противниками, заняв неплохо защищенную позицию за дверью гардероба. Сунув оружие и запасные обоймы в выемку прямо за дверью, Стив уходит на поиски материалов для постройки гнезда. 

Он навсегда запомнил, как мама Баки восхищалась пуховыми перинами, которые Колин Мерфи купил в подарок своей девушке Элис, жившей чуть дальше по улице. Она не умолкая говорила о тех перинах неделями, бросая на Баки многозначительные взгляды из-под ресниц. Баки изо всех сил притворялся, что не понимает намеков, но Стив видел эти взгляды и принял их близко к сердцу. И смотрел на свои скудные сбережения, на которые нельзя было купить и кусочка подобной перины. 

– Ну зачем спать на гребаной пуховой перине, Стив? – говаривал Баки, обнимая его за плечи по пути к закусочной.

Как будто тот факт, что у Стива нет ни гроша за душой, был здесь совершенно ни при чем.  
После короткого обыска квартиры выясняется, что Баки уже распотрошил кровать в гостевой спальне, но явно прошел мимо набитого постельным бельем шкафа. Заглянув внутрь, Стив вытаскивает простыни, подушки, одеяло и два покрывала. Нагрузившись ими, он трусит обратно к гардеробу. С тем, что постельное белье пропитывается его запахом, ничего не поделаешь. Груда громоздкая и норовит выскользнуть из рук, так что с того, что он немножко потерся о свою ношу? 

Баки радостно ворчит, когда Стив показывается на пороге с добычей. Он растянулся среди одеял, подложив под бедра горку подушек. Увидев, что Стив подходит ближе, он снова ворчит и вздергивает зад еще выше. Стив предпочитает сделать вид, что ничего не заметил. 

Он снова чует запах немытого тела. Не то чтобы он особенно против. Есть в этом что-то знакомое и успокаивающее, напоминающее о давно минувших днях. О том, как они тесно жались друг к другу в траншеях, окопах и холодной-холодной палатке на западном фронте. О приглушенном пресном запахе армейских супрессантов, который Стив чувствовал на корне языка всякий раз, когда проводил с Баки достаточно долгое время. Он даже не понимал, как по всему этому соскучился, пока не проснулся в будущем семьдесят лет спустя. 

Сейчас этого запаха нет, вместо него что-то сладкое, едва заметное и тоже по-своему знакомое. Слабый запах течки, который Стив ощущал каждый раз, когда Баки возвращался в школу или в их маленькую квартирку после некоторого времени, проведенного у родителей. Стив никогда ни о чем не спрашивал, никогда не предлагал пойти с ним. Он знал, что предложить ему нечего, кроме раннего вдовства и осиротевшей семьи. Он не желал подобного никому, а особенно Баки. 

Но он думал об этом. Втайне. Одна из тех фантазий, которые не выбросить из головы. Баки беременный. Округлившийся и счастливый, с походкой слегка вразвалочку. Как бы он выглядел в последние месяцы беременности. 

Вспоминать об этом уже не так больно – теперь, когда Баки неподалеку. Наверное, ему неудобно во всем этом кевларе и коже. Вывернув шею, Стив заглядывает под груду простыней и одеял и начинает сомневаться, что сможет выкопать Баки оттуда, если тот не захочет выйти сам. Поэтому сперва стоит попробовать увещевания. 

– Как насчет хорошего душа, Баки? – ласково спрашивает Стив. 

Баки лишь бросает на него оценивающий взгляд исподлобья. Он с довольным видом подъедаеткусочки сыра, но, очевидно, не слишком заинтересован в том, чтобы следовать за ним. Даже когда Стив притворяется, что уходит, унося остатки еды. 

У Стива не хватает духу в самом деле забрать еду. Он вздыхает и снова отдает сыр Баки, а сам уходит на кухню поискать что-нибудь более заманчивое. Подумав немного, выуживает из буфета коробку печенья с шоколадной стружкой и возвращается в спальню. 

Печенье должного воздействия не оказывает.

Баки, конечно, разглядывает коробку, но из облюбованного угла выбираться не желает. Оставив ему вскрытую коробку, Стив возвращается на кухню. 

Клубника, нарезанный белый хлеб и остатки тайской еды постигает та же участь. 

Испробовав практически все, что нашлось в холодильнике и шкафчиках, Стив берется за телефон. Он еще ни разу не набирал номер офиса, забитый в телефон сразу же по переезде в Башню, но теперь делает это без колебаний. 

– Добрый день, капитан Роджерс, чем могу вам… 

Не успевает женщина договорить, как Стив рявкает:

– Пришлите мне чашечки с арахисовым маслом и «Поцелуи Херши». Несколько упаковок! 

– Конечно, капитан Роджерс, когда…

– Немедленно! 

Он кладет трубку и снова принимается наблюдать за Баки. 

Такое ощущение, что в дверь звонят всего через несколько минут. Звонок противно дребезжит. Стив в очередной раз обещает себе заменить его. 

– Джарвис, открой, – говорит он в потолок. 

Спустя секунду из гостиной доносится мужской голос.

– Капитан Роджерс, сэр?

Как только открывается дверь спальни, волоски на шее становятся дыбом, а из горла рвется низкий рык. В дверях стоит худощавый парень в мятой спортивной куртке с желтым галстуком. Наверное, один из тех бесконечных интернов «Старк Индастрис», которых полно на нижних офисных этажах. 

– Капитан Роджерс? – ошеломленно пищит парень. 

Все это не имеет никакого значения. Стив рычит снова, тихо и угрожающе. 

– Э… сэр? – заикается интерн.

Почуяв в комнате соперника-альфу, Стив поднимается с корточек, готовясь принять бой. Он становится так, чтобы прикрыть вход в гардероб своим телом, и тогда интерн с воплем швыряет в воздух огромную упаковку шоколадных чашечек «Риз» и мчится к двери. «Поцелуи Силвери Херши» дождем сыплются на ковер: должно быть, упаковка лопнула, когда интерн в панике выронил ее. Стив слышит, как в отдалении открывается и с грохотом захлопывается входная дверь. Но все это не имеет значения, главное – соперник ушел. 

Развернувшись к Баки, Стив предлагает ему подобранную с пола конфету. Но Баки уже и сам наполовину выбрался из вороха простыней и одеял и нюхает воздух, раздувая ноздри.  
Стив улыбается: после множества неудачных попыток выманить Баки из самодельного гнезда тот наконец-то следует за ним в ванную. Наверное, шоколад сработал. 

Однако, очутившись в ванной, Баки отказывается раздеваться. Он скулит и с подозрением поглядывает на дверь всякий раз, стоит Стиву предложить ему что-нибудь с себя снять. На нем даже солдатские ботинки остались. По перемене в положении тела и застенчивым ноткам в голосе, пока он мечется по ванной, Стив не сразу, но понимает его беспокойство. 

Стив приносит из гардероба щит и устанавливает его в дверном проеме наподобие своеобразной баррикады. Щит, конечно, не помешает никому открыть дверь, но само его присутствие, кажется, успокаивает Баки. 

Он все еще не желает раздеваться самостоятельно, но не имеет ничего против того, чтобы Стив расстегивал пряжки, и с готовностью поворачивается, показывая, где находятся застежки. За каждую расстегнутую пряжку Стив дает ему конфету и пытается не обращать внимания на то, как Баки облизывает его пальцы в погоне за вкусом шоколада. 

На то, чтобы полностью освободить Баки от брони и оружия, уходит минут десять. Дойдя до числа четырнадцать, Стив перестает считать ножи и просто сваливает их грудой на тумбе под раковину. Когда он начинает снимать с Баки одежду, тот радостно ворчит и, опершись о тумбу, толкается задом ему в ладони. Стив слышит, как несколько ножей соскальзывают в раковину. 

Ткань жесткая и грязная. Стив пытается сказать что-нибудь, что угодно, но рот отказывается произносить слова. Выходит только горловое рычание, на которое Баки откликается низким вибрирующим рыком. Путаясь в ткани, Стив пытается как можно быстрее стянуть с него штаны так, чтобы не дотронуться до теплой кожи бедер. 

Когда Баки наконец остается обнаженным, а кевлар и скомканная одежда валяются на полу, Стив видит, что он истощен и в синяках. Предплечье все в заживающих порезах, ноги ниже щиколоток и голени покрыты кровоподтеками. Кожа вокруг видимых шрамов там, где металлическая рука соединяется с плечом и грудью, воспалена и шелушится. Стиву хочется хлопотать над ним, трогать и заботиться, но он себя сдерживает, отвлекая беспокойные руки и мысли на то, чтобы набрать ванну. Ванна, к слову, огромная, они бы там, должно быть, уместились и вдвоем. 

В воду Баки приходится тоже заманивать, но, сообразив, что та горячая, он скользит туда, как угорь. Скользкий и вонючий угорь, радостно шлепающий ладонями по воде. 

Баки продолжает тихо рычать, искоса поглядывая на Стива, пока тот пытается выстроить на краю ванны шампуни, мыло и все прочее. Флаконы его особенно не интересуют, он просто возится в воде, задевая ногами стенки ванны. 

Стив волнуется за руку, но если та пережила купание в Потомаке, то от обычной водопроводной воды, надо думать, вреда не будет. 

Не зная, что еще можно сделать, Стив открывает несколько флаконов и дает Баки понюхать. Тот с куда большим интересом нюхает его пальцы и запястье. От мимолетных прикосновений щекотно, но Стив старается не двигаться, позволяя Баки делать что угодно. Пар пропитывается его запахом. 

Наконец Стив просто берет шампунь. Этим шампунем он пользуется сам, и бутылка наполовину пуста. Нет нужды начинать новую. Скорее всего, Баки не станет возражать, если они будут пахнуть одинаково.

Баки с подозрением приглядывается к насадке для душа, но, как только Стив позволяет ему убедиться, что вода теплая, охотно разрешает намочить себе волосы. 

Вылив немного шампуня на ладони, Стив распределяет его по волосам Баки. Они сальные и грязные, но становятся более гладкими после того, как Стив промывает их несколько раз. Баки закрывает глаза, укладывает голову Стиву на ладони, и тот улыбается при виде выражения его лица. Расслабленная челюсть, слегка приоткрытый рот, выглядывающий из-за зубов язык. 

Стив смачивает мыло и свою мочалку, взбивает пену, тихонько напевая под нос, пока знакомые ароматы смешиваются с запахом Баки. Он ведет мочалкой по его плечам, по задней стороне шеи, не нажимая на шрамы, и вдруг Баки принимается урчать. Звуки надтреснутые и прерывистые, но это точно урчание, и все, чего хочется Стиву, это пометить его своим запахом и оставить на его коже отпечатки зубов, но ничего подобного он не делает – просто продолжает намыливать Баки спину. 

А потом Баки внезапно встает на четвереньки, прижимаясь задницей к руке Стива, в которой все еще зажата мочалка. Трется и урчит так, будто другой возможности не представится.

– Баки! Баки... Постой, давай просто... – восклицает Стив.

Но тут Баки издает звук, подобного которому Стив не слышал раньше, – низкий вибрирующий вой, и все, что Стив собирался сказать, просто вылетает из головы.

У Баки начинается течка. Умом Стив это понимает, он понимает, что должен позвать команду медиков, позвонить доктору Чо, чтобы Баки изолировали в специально предназначенном для этого помещении, но руки отказываются тянуться к телефону, лежащему на туалетном столике. Вместо этого они скользят по коже Баки, омывая его между ног и поверх выставленного напоказ отверстия, пока Стив любуется тем, как Баки подставляется, толкаясь навстречу прикосновению.

Баки урчит, беспокойно ерзая и выплескивая воду на пол и Стивовы спортивные штаны. Стиву все равно, он едва чувствует, как ткань пропитывается влагой.

Он не сразу понимает, что тоже издает звуки – низкое рокочущее ворчание, совсем не похожее на зов Баки. Стив не уверен, что когда-либо издавал такие звуки. Но Баки, похоже, они нравятся, и он покачивается взад-вперед, притираясь к руке Стива, все еще сжимающей мочалку.

Баки выставляет задницу чуть выше поверхности воды, открывая розовое распухшее отверстие воздуху и голодному взгляду Стива. Несмотря на воду, Стив видит, как в складочках собирается тягучая смазка, и бездумно вжимает в тугое отверстие большой палец. Баки стонет, настойчиво тянется за прикосновением, выгибается и извивается, пока кончик большого пальца не оказывается внутри. Там горячо и влажно, вокруг крепко сжимаются мышцы. Баки издает низкие звуки, стоны и рычание, и сквозь помутневшую воду Стив видит, как он упирается в дно ванны пальцами ног.

Стив проталкивает большой палец глубже, чувствуя ритмичные сокращения стенок, пытающихся выдоить его, как узел. С тихим стоном он ведет остальными пальцами по припухшей коже вниз, пока не доходит до основания яиц. Те тугие, поджатые, близкие к разрядке.

Стив продолжает двигать пальцем, то вынимая, то вводя его внутрь, и не вполне понимает, что делать дальше, но Баки льнет к нему и толкается навстречу, расплескивая воду. Звуки, вылетающие из его рта, граничат с порнографичными стонами, но кончает он в итоге почти молча. Его дырка просто крепко сжимается вокруг пальца Стива, пытаясь запереть его, как узел, бедра дергаются – назад, назад, назад, а хребет по-кошачьи выгибается.

Баки издает дрожащий тихий стон, когда Стив вытаскивает большой палец, и сейчас его отверстие – мягкое, набухшее еще сильнее – готово к члену альфы.

 _К члену Стива_ , услужливо подсказывает предательский разум.

Он снова берет мочалку, моет Баки промежность, очищая кожу и упиваясь короткими раздраженными стонами, которые тот издает всякий раз, стоит только мочалке пройтись по дырке. В конце концов Стив снова моет Баки целиком, от ступней до ладоней. Он шикает и мягко ворчит, когда Баки ведет себя беспокойно, и потирает припухшее отверстие подушечками пальцев, когда Баки снова начинает подставляться.

Процесс успокаивает: мытье, внезапно пробившийся сквозь горячий пар чистый запах Баки.

Поднявшись с пола, Стив замечает, что мокрая ткань спортивных штанов прилипла к его бедрам. Он даже не почувствовал неудобства. Баки рычит, стоит ему отодвинуться, но Стив просто шикает на него и идет за полотенцем. Выгадывая немного времени, чтобы подумать, не глядя на Баки так, будто тот уже принадлежит ему.

Баки никогда не просил, а Стив никогда не предлагал. Так было всегда. Не то чтобы альфы и омеги не могли дружить. Может быть, подобное случалось нечасто, может быть, в барах и танцевальных залах на них поглядывали странно, но Стив ничего не имел против. Баки был его лучшим другом, и этого было достаточно. Не то чтобы Стив не хотел большего, о, он очень даже хотел, со всем пылом истинно влюбленного, но ему нечего было предложить Баки, и просить о чем-то подобном, ждать от него чего-то подобного было бы несправедливо по отношению к единственному другу.

Когда Стив возвращается, Баки уже встает. По его телу стекают вода и мыльная пена. Даже со шрамами, синяками и едва зажившими порезами он представляет собой самое прекрасное зрелище на памяти Стива.

В панике Стив лезет в корзину за одеждой. Прямо сейчас грязная одежда на Баки лучше, чем никакой. Запах течки смешивался с ароматами шампуня и мыла Стива. Он отворачивается лишь на секунду, но, когда поворачивается обратно, Баки уже нет, а дверь в ванную приоткрыта.

Стив сталкивается с ним в коридоре, Баки тащит три из пяти диванных подушек в спальню. Он все еще совершенно голый. Совершенно голый и улыбается, и выражение его лица разбивает сердце настолько, что Стив просто не может заставить себя ему помешать. Он молча следует за Баки в спальню, а оттуда в гардероб и наблюдает, как Баки суетится, раскладывая подушки по своему вкусу.

Очевидно удовлетворившись результатом, Баки перекатывается на живот, подбирает под себя колени и прогибает спину, выставив зад. Выходит у него это почти неуклюже. Баки слишком крупный, чтобы движение получилось изящным, но его взгляд через плечо и застенчивое прерывистое урчание едва не доводят Стива до слез. Он не видел такого прежде, это не то, Баки никогда не вел себя с ним так, и Стив понимает, что он не против. Не против этого нового Баки, который наполняет его гардероб своим запахом и низким просительным урчанием.

Стив знает, что сейчас будет, нутром чует, и у него не хватает духу сопротивляться, а что еще важнее, он не хочет сопротивляться. Это ведь Баки, это Баки просит его, и неважно, что и сколько он помнит, Стив никогда не откажет ему, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще.

Он знает, что где-то под раковиной лежит нераспечатанная пачка презервативов. Наташин подарок на прошлое Рождество, кажется, не такой уж и шутливый. Презервативы погребены, похоже, под всеми имеющимися у него коробками с марлей, антисептическими салфетками и пластырями, но в итоге Стиву удается найти упаковку. Сверху рубленым шрифтом напечатано: «Троян», и он вспоминает, что видел эту марку во время войны. Там еще были какие-то забавные объявления…

Он кладет презервативы в нишу через две от той, в которой лежат пистолеты, а Баки жадно наблюдает за ним. Стив стягивает мокрые спортивные штаны и швыряет их в угол возле двери.

Он понимает, что краснеет, внезапно почувствовав себя обделенным в этом теле. Идеальном теле, которое Баки не видел и не узнал. Он задается вопросом, кого Баки видит в нем сейчас: просто сильного альфу, или же он специально искал квартиру Стива, потому что какая-то его часть помнит? Стив молится, молится о том, чтобы верным было второе предположение, пока падает на колени и ползет по простыням, подушкам и одеялам к Баки, ведет носом по его боку и спине, а потом они прижимаются друг к другу, и Стив утыкается лицом Баки в шею.

Запах божественный. Нежный и пряный, так похожий на запах дома. Стив, не сдержавшись, лижет изгиб его плеча, плавную линию шеи. Баки выгибается, давая ему больше места. Стив целует шрамы и кисловатый на вкус металл там, где начинается рука. Теперь рука – тоже Баки, часть него, и Стив любит ее тоже, только из-за этого.

Баки двигается, изворачивается на простынях и подставляет задницу, широко расставив колени на плюшевом покрывале, которое раньше лежало на кровати Стива. Он урчит и толкается навстречу рукам, покачивая бедрами.

Едва ли ему позволяли следовать инстинктам омеги под контролем Гидры, думает Стив. Мысли текут вяло, он словно в тумане. Проводя ладонями вверх по спине Баки, а затем вниз по округлости ягодиц, он тихо и одобрительно ворчит. Стив хочет показать Баки, что ему нравится увиденное. Ужасно нравится, на самом деле.

Ворчание, кажется, работает: Баки чуть ли не сияет от гордости, соблазнительно покачивая задницей. На этот раз Стив не прикидывается, будто не заметил.  
Он никогда не делал ничего подобного, если честно, вообще ничего не делал, но много раз видел это в порно. Он раздвигает ягодицы пальцами и проводит языком по расщелине. Вкус пряный и сладковатый, но он ничто по сравнению со звуком, который издает Баки. Коротко взвыв на высокой ноте, он почти отчаянно прижимает задницу к лицу Стива.

Все проще, чем думал Стив, несложно медленно и мягко лизнуть поверх отверстия, прижаться к нему губами и толкаться в него языком, пока Баки не расслабится настолько, чтобы впустить его. Он слышит, как тихо калибруются пластины металлической руки, когда Баки сжимает в кулаках подушки, как он сгребает их под грудь и прячет лицо в ткани, глуша звуки. Стив не хочет, чтобы Баки прятался, поэтому воркует и урчит, пока Баки не поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него с упреком.

Стив улыбается, почти ухмыляется и продолжает вылизывать Баки. Он хочет, чтобы Баки узнал, вспомнил удовольствие, даже если не помнит больше ничего.

Собственное возбуждение отходит на дальний план – просто глухая ноющая боль в члене и узле. Он уже счастлив только этим: ртом на теле Баки, вкусом его течки и возбуждения, вспыхивающем на языке. Тем, как его дырочка сжимается и дрожит под губами.

Через некоторое время Баки начинает подергиваться и ерзать. Он брыкается и подкидывает бедра. В его голосе прорезается нотка отчаяния. Запах течки усиливается, и Стив невольно рычит. Услышав этот звук, Баки плотно прижимается грудью к подушкам и с удвоенным усердием подается задом навстречу.

Дрожащими руками Стив лезет в нишу и достает из пачки презерватив. Ему кое-как удается вскрыть фольгу скользкими пальцами. Он уже собирается раскатать презерватив по головке, но тут Баки выхватывает его и швыряет к стене, с несчастным видом глядя на Стива.

– Баки! – упрекает Стив. – Ладно тебе, просто дай мне его надеть.

Он хватает еще один квадратик фольги, разрывает его и раскатывает презерватив по стволу и поверх выпуклости, которая грозит вот-вот превратиться в узел. Презерватив налезает с трудом. Стив отчаянно надеется, что он не порвется.

Баки подвывает, тонко и несчастно, и отворачивается. Накрутив на себя несколько простыней и пару одеял, он забивается в угол, тоскливо поскуливая, сгорбившись и печально глядя на Стива. Он прячет задницу в простыни и больше не подставляется.

Стив понимает, что, вероятно, творится у Баки в голове: альфа не хочет покрыть его, будто он недостаточно хорош.

– Брось, Бак, ты же не хочешь забеременеть, правда? 

Едва слова срываются с губ, Стив понимает, что фраза в самом деле прозвучала вопросом, и тогда Баки высоко и с надеждой скулит в ответ.

Вот как все было раньше, вспоминает Стив. Вы становились парой и после первой же течки появлялся ребенок, если все проходило хорошо. Так было тогда. Сейчас все не так, Наташа и Клинт объяснили ему это вполне доходчиво.

Медленно, движениями показывая намерения, Стив стягивает презерватив и бросает его к дальней стене, куда Баки зашвырнул первый. Баки потихоньку приближается к нему с тихим застенчивым урчанием, теряя простыни на ходу, и Стив понимает, что нисколько не возражает. Даже если не будет еды в подарок от соседей и ношеной детской одежды от семьи, живущей дальше по улице. Здесь только он и Баки, и меньше чем через год у них будет ребенок, если все пойдет хорошо.

Все это ощущается до странности правильным, опьяняет и напоминает о доме. Он не испытывал таких чувств уже много лет. Стив заползает обратно в гнездо и, опрокинув Баки на бок, толкнув его колено к груди, усаживается ему на бедро. Теперь ягодицы раздвинуты, и влажная головка члена скользит между ними, цепляясь за край набухшего отверстия.

Стив вспоминает, что где-то видел эту позу. Она считается простой для неопытных альф, к которым Стив с ноткой сухой иронии безусловно относит и себя. В такой позе легче повязаться.

Все еще влажные волосы Баки рассыпаются по диванной подушке. Рот приоткрыт, кончик розового языка прижимается к мягкой нижней губе. Он издает тихие отрывистые звуки, будто пытается заставить Стива поторопиться. При виде этого зрелища Стив улыбается, ему хочется заключить Баки в объятия и никогда не отпускать.

Вместо этого он сдвигает головку члена ниже и очень-очень осторожно скользит в Баки. Это легко, неожиданно легко. Баки рычит и стонет, когда Стив погружается до основания, стискивая зубы и стараясь не выплеснуться в первые же четыре секунды.

Найти ритм удается не сразу. Баки слишком нетерпелив, он выгибается и пытается заставить его двигаться. Он сжимается так крепко, что у Стива кружится голова, но в конце концов дело идет на лад. Стив просто не может не смотреть, как член медленно показывается из мокрой дырки, а распухшая кромка жадно цепляется за плоть.

Он беспорядочно шарит ладонями по пояснице Баки, хватает его за бедро.

– Бак, Баки, я сейчас…

Не в силах выдавить больше ни слова, он вжимается до упора и чувствует, как раздувается узел, запирая его в первый раз. Стив кончает с открытым ртом и плотно зажмуренными глазами, и внизу живота гудит удовольствие, когда он опустошает яйца и изливается в горячий влажный канал.

Потом он опускает глаза на Баки и чувствует давление его стопы на плече. Баки беспокойно двигается, пытаясь насаживаться на член Стива, его собственный член все еще твердый, а задница сжимается вокруг узла.

Стив наклоняется, все еще опьяненный оргазмом и окутавшим их головокружительным запахом течки. Посасывая и покусывая плечо Баки, Стив берет в руку его член. Долго ждать не приходится: несколько движений сквозь плотно сжатый кулак – и Баки тоже кончает. Рычит, скулит и сжимается вокруг узла невозможно долго. После он тяжело дышит в подушки, закрыв глаза и распахнув рот.

Стиву хочется перегнуться через него и поцеловать, но он не делает этого. Ему хочется укусить Баки и сделать его своим, но он не делает этого. Он не впивается зубами в загривок Баки, ставя метку. Ему кажется, было бы неправильно сделать это прямо здесь и сейчас. Он хочет, чтобы Баки тоже желал этого, чтобы осознавал происходящее без безумия течки. Стив просто прижимается ртом к потному сгибу руки Баки, вдыхая запах сладкого довольства, ощущая под губами горячую кожу.

Так он и засыпает – уткнувшись лицом в лопатку Баки, пока колено Баки прижимается к его груди. Узел все еще глубоко внутри. Стив не убирает ладонь с живота Баки, представляя себя надежно запертым внутри. Он абсолютно уверен, что им обоим неудобно, но ни одного из них это ни капли не беспокоит.

Неизвестно, сколько времени проходит, но просыпается Стив оттого, что кто-то настойчиво тычет его в щеку, задевая пальцами ухо.

– Стив, – зовет голос, в котором слышится довольное урчание омеги. – Стив, принеси мне еще еды. 

Бруклинский акцент отчетливый и сочный, такой был редкостью даже в тридцатые.

Стив вдыхает запах Баки, запах _дома_ и открывает глаза.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
